Commonly, sensors are used for determining and monitoring the angular orientation of the feeder of an agricultural combine relative to the frame or chassis of the combine, as an indication of the feeder and header height relative to the combine and the ground. In the past, such sensors have typically included some kind of external linkage, which has been found to require adjustment during installation and periodically after use, and, as a result of the location thereof, can be damaged due to contact with obstacles. The known sensors can also collect chaff and other crop material. Reference in this regard, Mott et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,437, issued Jul. 6, 1976 to Deere & Company; and Lokken U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,577, issued Dec. 17, 1991.
Thus, what is sought is a position sensor for the feeder and header of an agricultural combine which can provide an accurate indication of the height of the feeder and header relative to the combine and the ground, which overcomes many of the shortcomings and problems set forth above.